


Happy Birthday, Miss Featherington

by MiraBlack



Category: Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Colin Bridgerton sempre foi um cavalheiro, e em meio há uma dessas demonstrações de gentileza, ele se deu conta de algo que jamais imaginaria se não fosse aquele maldito choro lhe atormentando.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens aqui contidos são de autoria da rainha Julia Quinn, portanto créditos a ela.  
> Aviso que algumas coisas foram modificadas da versão original, tais como idades e acontecimentos.  
> Sem plágios, please!  
> Espero que gostem!

_8 de Abril de 1818_

Penélope Featherington já estava mais do que acostumada a frequentar os bailes da alta sociedade londrina e para ser sincera ela já estava enjoada de tudo isso, afinal, depois de quase oito temporadas não havia mais nada de novo nas festividades. E este seria apenas outro baile comum, onde ela passaria a noite inteira as margens do salão, se não fosse pelo fato de que hoje completaria vinte e três anos, para qualquer outra jovem está seria uma data esplêndida, digna de comemoração, mas para ela era apenas mais um lembrete terrível do seu fracasso.

Não a interprete mal, Penélope já havia aceitado há muito o seu destino eminente de solteirona, uma vez que ninguém jamais iria querer uma fruta cítrica madura demais. Tinha plena consciência de que não era desejável e não tinha a menor condição de competir com as outras debutantes. No início ficará chateada, porém com o passar do tempo se convenceu de que ser uma solteirona não era tão ruim e também não seria justo se casar com alguém a quem não pudesse se entregar por completo, uma vez que nunca seria capaz de amar outra pessoa que não fosse Colin Bridgerton, e considerando que este nunca se casaria com ela, estava conformada com o seu futuro. Entretanto, não era nada agradável ouvir as lamúrias da mãe.

Portia Featherington nunca fez questão de esconder os seus sentimentos em relação a Penélope, na verdade ela fazia questão de lembrar a garota o quão desajeitada e esquisita ela era, sem contar as reclamações diárias sobre a sua inabilidade de arrumar um marido. Prudence e Phillipa ainda eram solteiras também e mesmo assim a mãe não jogava na cara das mais velhas a sua decepção, afinal, na visão da senhora Featherington elas ainda tinham grandes chances de arrumar um marido de primeira linha, talvez até um Bridgerton, Penélope não, nunca teve e nunca teria, isto era claro para a velha senhora.

Qualquer um que tivesse o mínimo de bom senso, perceberia que nenhuma Featherington jamais se casaria com um Bridgerton. Infelizmente, Portia Featherington não tinha nem um pingo dele, suas escolhas para vestimentas deixavam isso evidente.

Penélope estava cansada de fingir que não queria dançar e os olhares de pena da Sra. Bridgerton e os risinhos de Cressida só pioravam a situação, ela tinha certeza de que não aguentaria mais uma hora e meia de festa, por isso decidiu que era hora de escapar, com sorte a mãe não perceberia e ela teria um pouco de paz.

A tarde tinha sido terrível e tudo o que ela queria era sumir, tinha implorado para mãe deixar faltar ao baile, ninguém sentiria sua falta mesmo. Argumentara de todas a formas, sem sucesso. Portia, que estava com um humor péssimo havia ignorado todos os seus protestos e sido extremamente rude, pois era um baile importante para Phillippa e Prudence.

Penélope estava magoada com o descaso da mãe com o seu aniversário, no entanto, jamais admitiria isto. A jovem nunca se acostumou com renúncia da mãe, ela sabia que a mulher a amava, mas as vezes isso não era demonstrado, e nunca foi o suficiente para apaziguar o turbilhão de emoções que habitava na garota.

Não encontrou dificuldade em deixar o recinto sem ser percebida, e não se deu conta do quanto estava exausta até cruzar as portas do salão e se encaminhar para um canto afastado do jardim, se permitindo chorar pela primeira vez no dia.

Não havia nada no mundo que Colin Bridgerton detestasse mais do que ser perseguido a noite toda pelas jovens sem cérebro aspirantes a esposas, nos eventos em que comparecia, nos quais ele era obrigado a dançar com pelo menos dez debutantes todo ano, apenas para agradar a mãe. E é por esta razão que ele havia fugido da festa há meia hora atrás e se abrigado na parte mais escura do jardim.

O jovem Bridgerton estava extremamente feliz com a recém adquirida solidão, quando escutou alguns soluços, seguidos de passos próximos. Ele se escondeu nas sombras, com esperança de passar despercebido por seja lá quem for que resolveu invadir o seu esconderijo. Ele esperou, esperou, e esperou, somente para perceber que não podia suportar ouvir o choro sofrido que tomou conta do lugar.

Relutante, o rapaz deixou os arbustos seguros e se encaminhou em direção aos soluços, avistando uma jovem sentada no degraus da escada com o rosto enfiado nos joelhos e abraçada as pernas.

Colin não a reconheceu de imediato, porém, o cabelo levemente arruivado e o vestido amarelo que lhe deixava pálida demais foram o bastante para ele reconhecer a dona do choro. Era Penélope Featherington.

Ele ponderou sobre se virar e ir embora uma vez que ela não tinha o visto, mas ela era Penélope e ele praguejou baixinho quando percebeu que não seria capaz de deixá-la nesse estado. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ele teria virado e ido embora, mas era ela, então ele ficou. Caminhou lentamente até ela e se sentou ao seu lado.

A garota parecia tão imersa em sua própria dor que sequer notou sua presença.

— Penélope? — chamou lhe baixinho tocando os seus braços. — O gesto a fez acordar do seu torpor, ou talvez tenha sido a sua voz, ele não soube dizer ao certo.

— Colin?! O que está fazendo aqui? — indagou ela assustada enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas.

— Ei, shiu... Calma, não precisa se assustar, não contarei nada a ninguém, prometo. Apenas me diga, o que aconteceu? — Ela lhe fitou por alguns segundos, como se tivesse em conflito sobre dizer ou não o que ocorreu, antes de murmurar um baixo nada.

— Ora, Penélope, ninguém fica nesse estado por nada! Ande, diga-me logo o que aconteceu. — Ela hesitou por alguns instantes, antes de gaguejar uma resposta.

— N-não, não é realmente nada, é só que...

— Só que? — encorajou ele após a breve pausa. — É s-só que eu tive um dia longo e cansativo... Mamãe tirou o dia para me enlouquecer p-porque, porque hoje é o meu aniversário e um constante lembrete de que eu não estou cumprindo com os seus objetivos. Olhe pra mim! Tenho vinte e três anos e eu ainda sou...Bem, ainda sou a Penélope de sempre. No fundo ela sabe que eu nunca irei me casar, mas todo ano ela faz um inferno no meu aniversário evidenciando todos os meus defeitos cinco vezes a cada uma hora.

Colin não entendeu porque, mais sentiu tanta raiva de Portia Featherington por torturar a filha dessa forma, que os nós dos dedos chegaram a ficar brancos enquanto ele os fechava em punho. Penélope que tinha um sorriso triste nos lábios e derramava lágrimas silenciosas, não percebeu sua reação. Ele estava observando a garota que tinha se perdido em seus pensamentos mais uma vez, e decidiu que precisava fazê-la sorrir, precisa ver seus lábios carnudos darem aqueles sorrisos luminosos que só ela sabia dar, além do mais, hoje era um dia especial para ela, e devia ser comemorado como tal.

O Bridgerton número três não de deu conta de quanto tempo se passou desde que começara a observá-la, até o momento em que a música suave chegou aos seus ouvidos e lhe deu uma idéia brilhante. Com o seu melhor sorriso e o modo encantador ativo, não que este o tivesse abandonado um só segundo desde que ele sentara ali, ele se pôs de pé e esticou a mão para Penélope que o encarou com um olhar curioso, embora, tenha a aceitado. Ele a ajudou levantar e então abaixou a cabeça para que pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos, os quais ele percebeu apenas há alguns minutos atrás, eram muito grandes e apresentavam pequenos filetes dourados perto das pupilas.

Delicadamente, ele secou suas lágrimas com as costas da mão e começou a falar com tanta convicção que até ele mesmo se surpreendeu.

— Penélope Fleatherington, você é linda, e não deveria dar ouvidos ao que sua mãe diz. Ela só pode ser cega por não notar o quanto você é deslumbrante, o quão seus cabelos são bonitos e o seu cheiro inebriante. Que você é adorável e inteligente e que nem mesmos esses vestidos ridículos que ela a obriga a usar podem apagar sua luz... — Penélope estava tão perplexa com as palavras de Colin, que não conseguiu responder nada, mesmo tendo certeza de que seus músculos tentavam se mexer. Ela jamais pensou em ouvir nada parecido, ainda mais dele. E a sua recente aproximação só a estava deixando mais nervosa. — E é por isso que você deve comemorar o seu dia com uma dança. — concluiu ele se preparando para valsar.

Colin Bridgerton conhecia Penélope Featherington há tanto tempo que não se lembrava exatamente quantos anos fazia desde a primeira vez que a virá. E de repente ele se sentiu um tolo por nunca tê-la notado. Ele nunca tinha percebido o quão delicada e adorável ela era, ou que os seus lábios eram totalmente beijáveis, jamais tinha considerado a sua personalidade ou dançado com ela sem ser obrigado, até agora.

De alguma forma, alguma coisa mudou entre eles desde o momento em que ele ouviu o seu choro e se sentou ao seu lado. Era como se ver ela sofrer fosse demais para ele. Ela tinha despertado algo dentro dele, algo que ele nem mesmo sabia que existia.

A música já tinha começado há um bom tempo, e Penélope parecia mais calma enquanto valsava, dando pequenos sorrisos ocasionais quando Colin a rodopiava inesperadamente. Quando a música cessou e ela deu um sorriso enorme e murmurou um obrigada ele teve certeza que passaria o resto da vida se dedicando a fazê- la sorrir, porque de repente ele não podia se imaginar vivendo sem o sorriso dela.

— É melhor eu voltar, minha mãe já deve ter sentido a minha falta. — disse ela se afastando. — Obrigada, obrigada mesmo por... — Colin estava confuso e parou de ouvir o que ela disse no segundo obrigada e só voltou a si quando ela se virou e se afastou.

— Penélope! Espere. — Ela parou e lhe questionou com o olhar, enquanto, ele encurtava a distância entre os dois novamente. — Acabou de me ocorrer que você não pode ir embora sem o seu presente. — Colin falou enquanto lhe lançava um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Meu presente? — indagou confusa. — Sim, este! — declarou ele ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava mais para perto para um beijo caloroso. No início foi um pouco estranho, mas um estranho bom, Penélope tinha os lábios doces, e o beijo que começou calmo foi se transformando em uma luta por espaço, junto com um desejo latente. As mãos de Colin percorriam habilidosamente o corpo dela e ela lhe agarrava a nuca com tanto fervor que se esqueceu de racionalizar o que acabara de ocorrer. Se separaram ofegantes, necessitando de ar e ela soltou um leve gemido em protesto a interrupção.

— Uau! O que foi isso? — Questionou a garota uma vez que recuperara a compostura.

— Sinceramente, eu não sei. Mas tenho certeza de que teremos muito tempo para descobrir enquanto dançamos. — Ele não admitiu, mas sabia, sabia desde o momento em que decidiu se sentar com ela... Ele já tinha tomado a sua decisão faz tempo, há muitos anos antes, mesmo que inconscientemente. Agora analisando cuidadosamente, enquanto valsava mais uma vez, ele percebeu que talvez tenha decidido isso em 1812, em um certo parque, mesmo nunca tendo coragem para lhe falar, entretanto, agora ele tinha escolhido ela abertamente,o sorriso no rosto dela e o desejo que surgia apenas em estar perto dela foram o suficiente para ele saber que fez a decisão certa.

— Feliz aniversário, Srta, Featherington. — declarou ele, puxando-a para mais um beijo ardente.

Sua Penélope, para sempre sua a partir de agora.


End file.
